


Untangled by emilyenrose [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fairy Tales, Fix-It, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Untangled by emilyenrose"Rapunzel is lost to you. You will never see her again." The king's son was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes.Anthy searches the world for Utena Tenjou.





	Untangled by emilyenrose [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274846) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Untangled%20by%20emilyenrose.mp3)

**Title** : Untangled  
**Author** : emilyenrose  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Utena  
**Character** : Anthy/Utena  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : "Rapunzel is lost to you. You will never see her again." The king's son was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes.  
Anthy searches the world for Utena Tenjou.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274846)  
**Length** 0:50:52  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Untangled%20by%20emilyenrose.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20Untangled%20by%20emilyenrose.m4b.zip)


End file.
